1. Technical Field
The present principles relate to ground connections. More particularly, it relates a ground connection between a front frame wall or chassis of an electronic device and one or more printed circuit boards within a front panel assembly attached to the front frame wall or chassis of the device.
2. Related Art
During the assembly of an electronic device, such as, for example a set top box, there is a need to carry or connect the ground from a frame wall or chassis to a front panel assembly (FPA) or graphic bezel assembly that includes printed circuit boards (PCB) and the like.
In order to connect or ground a PCB of the FPA to the frame wall or chassis of the electronic device, it is common to use a mechanical device having one or more parts configured to engage the PCB ground contact when the device is completely assembled.
One of the many drawbacks associated with known ground connectors is that once the frame and device is assembled, there is no way for the assembler to confirm that the ground connection between the frame and the respective PCB has been made, and more importantly, has been made in a manner which complies with the assembly and electronic standards for the respective device.